Claire de Lune
by roseapple
Summary: Once in a while, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale./Close your eyes... then story will begin—A fairy tale about the princess and the prince…/AU/UPDATE!/M for safe/RnR Please!
1. Prologue

**Every man's life is a ****fairy tale**** written by God's fingers****…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Once in a while, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

"**Claire de Lune"**

By** roseapple**

**Disclaimer : **Naruto belong(s) to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning : **AU/OOC.

**Rate** : M for Safe

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jejeran pohon dan hamparan rerumputan hijau, membentuk liukan alam yang sempurna. Di antara lekukan-lekukan yang membentuk lembah dan pegunungan kecil tersebut, terdapat bangunan-bangunan rumah yang terlihat sudah tua, serta kastil-kastil megah berdiri di sana. Begitulah pemandangan desa Clapham, yang mengagumkan—menarik setiap pandangan.

Musim semi sedang menyelimuti desa ini, bunga mawar berwarna jingga hampir menghias setiap sudut desa. Sementara Sang Matahari bersinar dengan gagahnya, angin khas musim semi berhembus dengan begitu lembutnya.

Seorang gadis desa dengan rambut merah mudanya, sangat menyukai aroma musim semi, di mana bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan harumnya. Sakura Haruno dan musim semi adalah satu bagian yang tak dapat terpisahkan.

Angin memainkan gaun berwarna coklat muda yang dipakai olehnya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan keanggunan yang tak dapat disembunyikan. Sakura sedang menyusuri jalan perkomplekan rumah bangsawan pagi ini, dengan sebuah keranjang kecil berpita merah muda tersematkan di antara sikunya, berisikan beberapa buket bunga warna-warni. Rambut panjangnya tak ia biarkan tergerai, terkuncir rapi dengan pita putih yang membuat surai merah jambunya semakin manis. Mata _emerald_nya bersinar dengan keindahan yang tersimpan di baliknya.

Senyum terpasang manis di wajahnya yang manis. Sesekali ia mengangguk kecil untuk menyapa orang-orang yang bertemu pandang dengannya. Tiba-tiba, langkah kakinya berhenti, tepat di depan sebuah rumah besar nan megah.

Melangkah mendekati gerbang rumah, ia berujar pelan, "_Mrs, _pesanan bunga anda."

"Ya sebentar," sahut seseorang dari dalam.

Gerbang besar yang terbuat dari kayu pohon ek itu terbuka, terdengar bunyi kriet yang bergema.

"Oh, _Ms_.Haruno. Terima kasih sudah mengantar sepagi ini," seorang wanita memakai pakaian _Maid_ tersembul keluar. Pipi keriputnya membentuk lesung saat ia tersenyum.

"Ini memang tugas saya, sampaikan salam saya kepada _Mrs. _Montez ya, bi." Sakura merekahkan senyum sembari menyerahkan buket bunga tulip dan setangkai mawar putih.

"Baiklah, bunga mawar putih ini adalah salammu 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk kecil, "Hm, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah. Lalu berjalan kembali sambil melambai kecil kearah sang _Maid_ yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang.

Jika dilihat dari fisik dan keanggunan yang terlihat, Sakura mirip seorang putri—setidaknya ia bermimpi demikian. Ia bermimpi menemukan pangeran di hidupnya, lalu menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Impian yang sederhana bukan? Namun nyatanya dirinya hanya seorang gadis biasa yang terlalu sering bermimpi menjadi Cinderella.

.

.

**If you see the magic in a fairy tale, you can face the future…**

.

.

Malam datang dengan sang rembulan. Dengan udara yang sarat akan rasa dingin—angin menusuk epidermis kulit yang terbuka, menerbangkan helaian rambut merah muda panjangnya yang tergerai lurus di balik bahunya. Sakura menatap langit malam dengan antusias, dengan senyum yang tetap setia tersungging di bibir merahnya. Berdiri di atas balkon kamarnya, ia memandang sinar bulan sabit yang menghias langit, menerangi dengan cahayanya yang kecil bersama sekumpulan bintang-bintang.

Ia bersenandung—melantunkan lagu-lagu yang meluncur dengan merdu dari pita suaranya. Tatapannya masih terpaku dengan pemandangan langit di atasnya.

"…_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale…"_

Suara merdunya masih mengisi udara, sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan keadaan tiba-tiba berselimut keheningan. Sakura menyentuh leher jenjangnya, sampai jari-jari halusnya menyentuh benda yang menggantung disana—sebuah kalung berbentuk bulan sabit. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan, tangannya memegang kalung tersebut erat, dan senyum lembut terlukis di wajah cantiknya.

Ia bergumam pelan,"_I wish, someday… my dream will come true_."

.

.

**Close**** your eyes…**

**Then the**** story**** will begin.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Sakura masuk kedalam sebuah toko bunga mungil yang terlihat begitu indah karena dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam bunga. Musim semi memang menyenangkan, ditambah lagi dengan pesanan yang menggunung setiap harinya. Untung saja pegawai di toko ini cukup banyak. Ia tersenyum senang,karena siang ini, tugasnya mengantarkan bunga sudah selesai.

"Ino, tugasku hari ini sudah selesai," ujar Sakura terhadap gadis_ sexy_ dengan rambut blonde yang diikat menutupi sebelah wajahnya.

"Baguslah, kau bisa istirahat—eh tunggu dulu. Ada satu pesanan lagi ke kastil bangsawan Uchiha." Kata gadis itu—Ino Yamanaka yang sedang sibuk dengan rangkaian bunganya.

"Kastil bangsawan Uchiha? Itu jauh sekali,"keluh Sakura.

"Naik saja sepedaku,"santai Ino menimpali.

"Baiklah," Sakura menghela nafas. Padahal ia berharap akan pulang dan beristirahat sejenak setelah mengantar beberapa pesanan. Namun apa daya, ia tidak bisa mengelak perintah bos sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

Sakura mulai beranjak pergi menuju kediaman bagsawan Uchiha, sambil menggoes sepedanya dengan hati-hati. Buket bunga yang telah terangkai dengan apik ia taruh di keranjang sepeda.

Sesekali ia bernyanyi kecil—bersenandung dengan riang, menempuh perjalanan sekitar lima kilometer itu membosankan jika tak diselingi nyanyian.

Sakura tiba di jalan sepi. Rasa takut sedikit hinggap di hatinya ketika berada di sana , walaupun sudah siang, hanya sedikit orang yang melintasi jalanan ini. Jalanan ini biasanya hanya dilewati oleh kereta kuda para bangsawan.

Tiba-tiba.

**Ckiiiit… Brukk!**

"Ada apa?" seorang wanita berambut gelap menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam kereta kuda. Ia melihat keluar jendela, ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi hingga kereta kuda yang ia naiki berhenti dengan kasar, seperti menabrak sesuatu.

"Oh, astaga!" ia memekik ringan, segera keluar dari kereta kuda tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tak hati-hati?" Ia menoleh ke arah kusir yang menjalankan kereta kuda, lalu mendekap tubuh Sakura yang terkulai lemas dan tak sadarkan diri. Sepedanya terjungkal, bunga yang ada dikeranjangnya berserakan.

"Maafkan kami _Madam_."

"Oh Tuhan, maafkan aku. Bertahanlah." Wanita tersebut mengusap rambut Sakura perlahan, melihat kondisi Sakura—tidak terluka terlalu parah memang, hanya sedikit luka-luka kecil. Saat sedang beruaha membangunkan Sakura, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu menyembul keluar dari balik kerah gaun yang Sakura kenakan—sebuah kalung.

'_Kalung Bulan sabit? Bukankah ini?' p_ikir sang wanita, _'Apakah dia…?'_

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya, wanita paruh baya itu mulai menimbang keputusan yang harus diambilnya.

"Kita harus bertanggung jawab. Kita bawa ia ke kastil!" serunya kepada para pengawalnya.

Sakura dibopong masuk ke dalam kereta kuda. Paha sang wanita dijadikan alas kepala Sakura.

"_Beautiful_." Gumamnya, "_Our jewel,_" wanita itu tersenyum manis.

.

.

**Close**** your eyes…**

**Then the**** story**** will begin.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Angin melambai-lambai di luar, bergesekan dengan semak-semak dedaunan. Serakan bunga yang berasal dari keranjang sepeda Sakura berterbangan. Sepedanya yang sedikit rusak tersandar di pohon besar.

Bunyi tapak kaki kuda semakin menjauh. Membawa tubuh Sakura mendekati mimpinya.

Mimpi yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan terwujud…

**.**

**This ****is ****your dream****, ****right?**

**A fairytale** **about ****the**** princess**** and**** the prince…**

**.**

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note:**

Ehem, Selamat (pagi, siang, malam) semuanya… ini adalah fic kedua saya. Dan saya mengambil setting western AU. Di sini bersetting di Negara Inggris, Calpham adalah salah satu desa di kota Yorkshire Dales. Setting waktunya juga jadul, artinya masih menggunakan pakaian eropa khas kerajaan. Ceritanya mungkin dapat ditebak dari sini, dan temanya sudah pasaran, tapi tenang saja, saya membuatnya memang drama romantic, tapi saya membedakan dengan cerita lainnya, yang mungkin bertema sama.

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

Give me review or concrit, please :D


	2. Cliché

Someday **my prince** will **com****e..**  
>Then we'll <strong>meet<strong> again.  
>And we'll <strong>go away<strong> to the castle.  
>To be <strong>happy<strong> forever I know.

**.**

Someday when spring is **here****,**  
>we'll find a new<strong>l<strong>**ove **for** us.**  
>And the birds will sing.<br>And **wedding** bells will ring.**  
><strong>Someday when **my dreams come true**…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu hari, dirinya pernah ber**mimpi**. Bermimpi menjadi seorang putri, mengenakan pakaian penuh renda-renda dan hidup di sebuah istana kerajaan yang megah. Tapi ketika ia ter**bangun** dari mimpi-mimpi indahnya, ia barulah menyadari bahwa kadang bermimpi begitu menyenangkan, dan disaat yang sama terlalu menakutkan—**terlalu **memberi harapan atas angan-angan yang selalu terbayang.

Ia adalah seorang _pemimpi _ulung, yang selalu terjatuh dalam fantasi, harapan—_ke__**klise**__an_. Ya, bukankah Cinderella yang bertemu pangeran dan jatuh cinta adalah bentuk keklisean? Bukankah memimpikan seorang pangeran tampan berkuda putih yang menjemput seorang gadis **miskin** seperti dirinya adalah mimpi yang berlebihan?

Demi Tuhan, ia _**bukan**_lah Cinderella.

**Tidak,** selama hidup yang dijalaninya bukanlah sebuah **dongeng** dalam buku cerita.

_._

_._

**Claire de Lune**

By **roseapple**

Act I. Cliché

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

Aroma daging panggang dan pudding Yorkshire yang khas, menguar dari arah ruang makan—mengundang siapa saja yang mencium untuk mencicipi rasa yang pastinya nikmat.

Sakura Haruno, salah satunya.

Matanya masih terpejam, begitu pun dengan tubuhnya yang masih bersandar di atas ranjang yang nyaman. Meski demikian, harum masakan yang mengundang, sedikit mengganggu tidur lelapnya. Ia ingin bangun, walaupun badannya tak ingin beranjak sedikit saja dari ranjang yang ditidurinya—ia terlalu lelah.

Setengah sadar, samar-samar Sakura juga mendengar suara beberapa orang disaat bersamaan. Membuatnya makin terganggu dari acara istirahatnya.

Dengan berat hati, ia terbangun. Mata _emerald_nya mulai terbuka perlahan, hingga ia mampu melihat langit-langit kamar yang...

...**tak dikenalnya**?

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali.

Hingga akhirnya samua terlihat begitu jelas.

Seketika matanya membulat sempurna, menyadari ruangan ini, _**bukan**__lah_kamar tidurnya.

Mencoba untuk bangun, tubuhnya mengelak. Sakit masih terasa di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, membuatnya lemas dan tak ingin bergerak.  
>Akhirnya yang mampu ia lakukan hanya mengedarkan pandangan menyelidik ke sekeliling ruangan, dengan posisi tertidur yang menyamping.<p>

Rasa kagum merambahnya ketika melihat keseluruhan kamar ini. Ruangannya yang sangat luas, dengan arsitektur khas di dinding-dinding kamar yang berwarna emas. Terdapat lemari besar—khas bangsawan yang terlihat mewah mengisi pojok kamar. Ditambah dengan gorden berwarna putih transparan yang menghias jendela besar yang memberikan pemandangan luar secara gratis tepat di hadapannya.

Satu kata. _Awesome_.

Belum pernah sekalipun ia melihat tempat semewah ini untuk ukuran sebuah kamar. Mungkinkah kini ia masih berada di alam mimpi?— tanyanya dalam hati.

Sakura mencoba berpikir. Otaknya banyak dipenuhi hal-hal baru yang tidak dimengertinya. Ia bersikukuh bahwa dirinya masih berada dalam angan-angan, dan semuanya akan kembali normal saat ia terbangun nanti. Ya, tidak lama lagi ia pasti akan berada di sebuah kamar sederhana yang sempit dan bukan di tempat ini.

Tapi, bagaimana bisa mimpi ini terasa begitu nyata?

Suara seseorang—serta suara derap kaki dari arah luar menginterupsi perhatiannya, terutama ketika pintu kamar ini mulai terbuka perlahan.

Tanpa disadarinya, hatinya terus berdebar seiring sang suara dan derap langkah kaki serta pintu itupun bergerak

Ia sangat gugup sekaligus penasaran.

Dan pintu itu pun terbuka seluruhnya—menampilkan sosok gadis muda yang memakai pakaian _maid _berwarna hitam putih.

Sakura mengernyit heran—semakin tidak mengerti.

Sang _maid _tersenyum ramah kepadanya, dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

"_Good morning_ _Miss_," ucap _maid _tersebut memberi salam.

Sakura yang bingung harus berkata dan berbuat apa, hanya diam membisu.

"Apa tubuh _Miss _masih sakit? Perlu kubantu untuk bangun?" tanya maid dengan sopan.

Sakura tersenyum kecil sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, ia berujar, "Ah terima kasih, Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit sakit."

"Baiklah _Miss_, kami sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Anda. _Madam _Mikoto juga sedang menunggu Anda di ruang makan."

Alisnya bertaut bingung mendengarnya. Pikirannya yang sejak tadi dibuat bingung mulai mencerna perkataan _maid _tersebut baik-baik. Meski tetap saja ia tak mampu mengerti.

"_Madam _Mikoto?" tanyanya ragu.

_Maid_ di hadapannya hanya tersenyum lembut sambil mengangguk kecil, "Ya, _Madam_ Uchiha Mikoto menunggu _Miss_ di ruang makan. _Miss _dapat mandi terlebih dahulu, saya akan menyiapkan pakaian untuk Anda."

Uchiha Mikoto?

—_wait..._

Jadi saat ini ia sedang berada di kediaman Uchiha?

_How come_?

Masih tidak yakin terhadap apa yang terjadi padanya—apakah sebuah mimpi atau kenyataan, ia mencoba membuktikannya—mencubit pipinya dengan kekuatan sedang.

Dan… _Ouch! Its hurt._

Sakura meringis kecil akibat perbuatannya sendiri.

"Anda baik-baik saja, _Miss_?" tanya _Maid _itu dengan nada khawatir melihat Sakura yang meringis.

"Uhm, _I'm Ok, thank you,_" jawabnya canggung.

Hening sesaat sebelum Sakura berani menanyakan apa yang dipikirkan sejak tadi.

"Jadi, bagaimana aku bisa berada di tempat ini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menatap ragu _Madam _Mikoto yang duduk tepat di depannya. Kepalanya masih setia menunduk, dan jari jemarinya bertautan dengan gelisah di bawah meja makan.

Gugup.

Baru pertama kali baginya berhadapan secara langsung dengan seorang bangsawan. Walaupun sudah berpuluh-puluh kediaman bangsawan yang didatanginya— meski secara tekhnis ia hanya sampai di depan gerbang.

Maka dari itu, wajar jika ia sedikit gugup. Oke, mungkin cukup banyak. Ah, ia tak pernah menyangka berhadapan dengan bangsawan besar—seperti Uchiha—tak semudah yang dibayangkannya.

Sementara itu, Mikoto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Sakura yang gugup, sambil meminum secangkir _Earl grey cinnamon tea_di tangannya.

Setelah menit-menit berselimut keheningan. Mikoto memutuskan angkat bicara.

"_Ms_. Haruno, kau sudah tahu bukan mengapa saat ini kau berada di kediaman Uchiha?" tanya Mikoto dengan nada suara yang ramah dan anggun.

Sakura yang mendengar Mikoto bertanya padanya memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

"_Yes_," balasnya,"terima kasih sudah merawatku, _Madam_."

"Aku yang harusnya meminta maaf padamu, maaf telah membuat mu terluka karena insiden tempo hari."

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "_Madam_ tidak sepenuhnya bersalah, karena kecelakaan itu akibat kecerobohanku juga. Maaf telah merepotkan Anda, _Madam_."

Mikoto menghirup tehnya kembali, sebelum meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja.

"Kau gadis yang baik dan sopan, _Ms_. Haruno."

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Mikoto yang tiba-tiba memujinya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum canggung, "Terima kasih, _Madam_. Saya begitu tersanjung mendengarnya."

"Kau tak perlu sungkan padaku, _Ms_. Haruno," kata Mikoto.

Jeda sesaat. Mikoto masih memandang Sakura lembut, dan Sakura dengan posisi gelisahnya.

_"Ms_. Haruno, ada sesuatu hal penting yang ingin kukatakan. Kau tidak keberatan mendengarnya?"

Sakura menggeleng kecil,"Dengan senang hati, _Madam_."

Mikoto tersenyum.

"Aku sudah memiliki dua orang putra. Kami hanya hidup bertiga di rumah ini bersama para pelayan. Dan sejak dulu aku selalu mengharapkan memiliki seorang anak perempuan."

Sakura mengangguk, meski sebenarnya ia bingung mengapa Mikoto membicarakan hal ini.

Mikoto yang melihat tatapan bingung Sakura, tertawa kecil seraya meneruskan ucapannya, "Baiklah, sepertinya aku sudah membuatmu bingung. Aku akan bicara langsung ke intinya," ucapnya serius. Mikoto berdeham kecil, lalu melanjutkan,"Maukah kau menjadi anak angkatku, _Ms_. Haruno?"

—_What?_

Sakura terpaku mendengarnya—berusaha mengolah ucapan Mikoto barusan yang sungguh tak diduganya. Ia bingung harus memberi reaksi seperti apa, sedang pikirannya saja berputar-putar.

"Maaf _Madam_, bisa anda ulangi apa yang baru saja _Madam_ katakan?"

Mikoto tertawa kecil. "_Ms_. Haruno, maukah kau menjadi anak angkatku?"ulangnya.

Meski sudah mulai dapat mengerti ucapan Mikoto, nyatanya Sakura tak kunjung bereaksi –ia masih terkejut.

Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya, ia bertanya ,"Maksud _Madam_?"

"Sudah kukatakan, aku menginginkan seorang anak perempuan sejak dulu. Dan ternyata Tuhan sudah mengirimkan kau untukku. Kau begitu manis, sopan dan baik hati, _Ms._ Haruno. Setelah aku memikirkan baik-baik, aku ingin sekali kau menjadi putriku," ucapnya lembut.

Sakura berdebar-debar mendengar ucapan Mikoto. Entahlah, ia merasa begitu bingung sekaligus senang. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati; Apakah ini adalah hari di mana impiannya akan menjadi kenyataan? Mungkinkah Tuhan sudah mengabulkan tiap harapannya? –atau ini hanya sekedar ilusi yang mempermainkannya?

Sakura tampak berpikir keras, sebelum Mikoto mulai bicara kembali.

"Bagaimana, _Ms._ Haruno, apa kau bersedia menjadi anak angkatku? Aku tidak akan memaksamu jika kau tidak menginginkannya, tapi pikirkanlah."

Sakura (masih) tidak menjawab.

"Aku sudah mengetahui kalau selama ini kau hidup sendiri, dan hal ini makin membuatku ingin mengangkatmu sebagai putriku. Mungkin ini sedikit tiba-tiba dan mengejutkanmu. Tapi percayalah, aku serius memintanya."

Sakura memejamkan matanya, memikirkan apa keputusan yang harus diambilnya. Tentu saja, ia tidak bisa berbohong, kalau dirinya sangat menginginkan hal ini. Dan lebih daripada itu, ia takkan hidup sendirian lagi dan terus tenggelam dalam harapan atau mimpi-mimpi konyolnya—ia ingin membuatnya menjadi nyata. Dan kini, kenyataan itu sudah di depan mata. Meski demikian, ia masih tidak yakin terhadap apa yang harus dirinya lakukan.

Melihat kebimbangan sangat jelas terpancar dari raut wajah Sakura, Mikoto tersenyum lembut sambil beranjak berdiri. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati kursi Sakura di depannya.

Sakura yang kaget dengan kedatangan Mikoto yang mendekatinya hanya mampu diam.

Hingga—Sakura merasakan tanagn Mikoto yang lembut mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan rasa sayang. Ia tak menyangka Mikoto akan melakukan hal ini padanya.

Sakura mendongak menatap Mikoto penuh arti dan dibalas oleh Mikoto dengan senyuman.

"Apa yang _Madam_—"

"Aku mohon, jadilah putriku, Sakura." potong Mikoto sebelum Sakura sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, menikmati usapan Mikoto. Baru pertama kali ia merasakan kasih sayang seperti ini. Sejak dulu, ia selalu membayangkan bagaimana rasanya memilki seorang Ibu, senyumannya, belaiannya, kasihnya—ia menginginkannya.

Hatinya sudah mantap terhadap keputusan yang harus diambilnya—yang diinginkan olehnya.

Sakura membuka matanya menatap mata _Onyx_ Mikoto, dan mengangguk pasti.

Ya, inilah yang diinginkannya—sejak dulu.

**Close **your** eyes…**

Then** story **will** begin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**One week later…**

Sakura menghela nafas pelan—sedang mata _emerald _hijaunya menatap langit malam dengan bahagia. Ya, ia bahagia. Belum pernah ia merasa se-bahagia saat ini. Semenjak dirinya tinggal di rumah besar—layaknya istana—dan menjadi bagian dari Uchiha, senyum tak pernah sedikit pun memudar dari wajahnya.

Ia tidak pernah membayangkan jikalau mimpi yang selama ini selalu terbayang-bayang dalam kepalanya akan menjadi kenyataan. Sungguh, ia tak bisa mempercayainya.

Dalam seminggu ini, kehidupannya sudah berubah 180º dari sebelumnya.

Dari seorang gadis miskin biasa hingga menjadi seorang gadis bangsawan. Dari seorang tukang mengantar bunga kini menjadi seorang putri cantik bagai bunga—memakai pakaian berenda, dan hidup dengan kenyamanan yang ada.

Baiklah, ia tidak pernah memprediksi hal ini. Dan tak bisa ia pungkiri, ini terasa begitu…**klise**?

Hal ini terasa begitu salah dan menyenangkan. Salah karena ini bukan kehidupannya, dan menyenangkan karena ini adalah hidup yang diinginkannya.

Bahkan sahabatnya—Ino—pun begitu kaget mengetahui kenyataan yang kini berjalan bersamanya. Terlalu tiba-tiba. Terlalu mengejutkan. Terlalu aneh. Terlalu ajaib.

Sakura tersenyum. Ya, ajaib. Inilah keajaiban yang diberikan Tuhan padanya.

Sinar rembulan yang terang dan langit yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang membuat senyumnya makin melebar. Ia memegang kalung yang menggantung di leher jenjangnya, seraya berkata, "_T__hanks for your gift. This is a wonderful miracle _…"

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan anggun dan senyum manis yang setia melekat erat di wajahnya. Ia menyusuri setiap lekuk taman kastil bangsawan Uchiha—taman yang ditata cantik dan rapi dengan bunga-bunga yang hampir mendominasi keseluruhan taman. Harum alami yang begitu menenangkan mampu membuat siapa saja betah berlama-lama di sana, termasuk dirinya.

Saat sedang asyik dengan kegiatan berkelilingnya, sesuatu mengusik perhatiannya.

Seketika, Sakura berhenti. Melihat segerombol para _maid_ yang sedang berkumpul dan berbisik. Penasaran, ia mendekat perlahan, bersembunyi di balik semak. Mencuri dengar—ingin tahu hal apa yang mereka bicarakan hingga mampu membuat pipi mereka merona tipis.

"Benarkah Tuan Muda Uchiha sudah pulang?" kata salah seorang _maid_ berambut merah memakai kacamata_._

"Benar kok. Tadi malam aku melihat mereka datang dan bertemu _Madam_ di paviliun utama ." Sahut yang lain.

"Oh akhirnya mereka pulang juga. Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat Tuan Muda Itachi," tukas maid berambut coklat.

"Kalau aku, Tuan Muda Sasuke."

_Tuan Muda Uchiha? _ Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

Ia mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya. Lalu tetap pada tempatnya, masih mencuri dengar dengan hati-hati. Ingin tahu hal apa lagi yang akan mereka bicarakan.

"Biasanya, Tuan Muda Sasuke pasti ada di gazebo. Bermain biola." Terdengar helaan nafas. "Sayang sekali kita tidak boleh pergi kesana ya."

_Gazebo?__ Dimana itu? Oh mungkinkah gazebo yang ada di dalam taman sebelah barat? Dua hari yang lalu aku sudah__ pergi __ ke__sana dan tak ada siapa__pun__, lalu k__enapa mereka dilarang__ pergi__ ke__sana?_

"Hei, sudah-sudah. Kita harus bekerja. Nanti _Madam_ akan marah jika melihat kita bergosip seperti ini. Apalagi kalau tahu bahwa kita membicarakan Tuan Muda," kata salah seorang maid, yang lain terkikik mendengarnya.

Segerombol para _maid_ itu pergi dari sana. Berpisah satu sama lain—menuju tempat masing-masing atau kembali mengerjakan tugas mereka.

Sakura menyudahi acara mengupingnya . Ia melangkah lagi, kali ini tujuannya bukan untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan. Tapi menuju ke sebuah tempat yang '_dilarang__'_ untuk dimasuki sembarang orang.

Rasa penasarannya lebih besar daripada perasaan takutnya. Ia terus berjalan ke tempat itu. Tidak peduli hal apa yang akan ia dapatkan karena seenaknya pergi ke tempat yang _dilarang_.

Lagipula dirinya memang sudah penasaran bagaima rupa kedua anak Mikoto, yang sejak seminggu yang lalu pergi berlibur.

_._

_._

_._

Sakura berhenti di depan gerbang sebuah taman sebelah barat kastil. Gerbang besar nya sudah tua dan berderit. Gerbang itu sedikit terbuka. Pertanda bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk tanpa menutupnya kembali. Ia mulai mendorong pelan gerbang tua berwarna hitam-emas itu. Suara derit terdengar halus. Sampai akhirnya tubuh Sakura masuk ke dalam taman.

Walaupun sudah kedua kalinya ia ke tempat ini. Namun taman ini selalu membuat Sakura takjub. Keindahannya tak bisa terlukiskan oleh kata-kata. Sebenarnya taman ini tak jauh berbeda dengan taman-taman yang lain, akan tetapi di taman ini, tidak hanya bunga-bunga yang tumbuh subur, melainkan hamparan rumput yang hijau serta tanaman berbatang tinggi juga semakin mempercantik taman. Tidak hanya itu, terdapat danau kecil di taman itu, danau dengan airnya yang jernih dan di sekeliling danau itu nampak bergerombol bunga-bunga teratai yang bermekaran.

Gaun biru muda panjang milik Sakura melambai-lambai diterbangkan angin, begitu pula rambut merah muda panjangnya yang digerai. Sesekali ia menyematkan sedikit helai rambutnya di belakang telinga.

Setelah melangkah lebih jauh—sebelum mendekati gazebo yang menjadi tujuan akhirnya, ia mendengarnya. Mendengar suara melodi indah yang menari-nari dengan lembutnya—suara alunan biola

Ia memandang dari kejauhan. Sebuah Gazebo mewah yang beratapkan warna pink lembut. Gazebo yang terletak di salah satu sudut taman, tepat di depan danau. Dan dari sanalah suara itu berasal.

Ia memfokuskan pandangannya. Mencoba melihat sosok samar yang berada di dalam gazebo. Seorang pemuda yang memakai pakaian bangsawan yang sedang dengan lihainya memainkan biola , berada di tengah gazebo. Berdiri dengan anggunnya—seperti halnya para bangsawan—sambil menatap danau kecil di depan .

Sakura mendekat, yang pertama kali ia lihat dari sosok pria itu adalah punggung badannya.

Postur tinggi tegap yang semampai, kulitnya yang putih—terlihat dari punggung tangannya. Gaya rambutnya yang mencuat ke belakang, melawan arah gravitasi.

Sakura cukup penasaran bagaimana rupa sang Uchiha muda yang sedang bermain biola itu. Sedang telinganya fokus mendengar permainan sosok itu dengan syahdu. Lama-kelamaan ia menikmati setiap alunan nada yang terciptakan dengan sempurna itu, hingga tanpa sadar Sakura memejamkan sepasang _emarld_nya. Helaian angin musim semi membelai pipinya dengan lembut dan menerbangkan rambut panjangnya.

Sementara di sisi lain, Sasuke yang sedang menikmati bermain biola merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang mendekati dirinya. Tidak lama kemudian ia merasa ada orang lain yang bergumam melantunkan syair lagu yang ia mainkan. Seketika Sasuke menghentikan permainannya.

Sasuke menurunkan dengan pelan kedua tangannya yang memegang biola, lalu berbalik dengan halus. Ia—sedikit— terkejut melihat seorang gadis di hadapannya yang tengah memejamkan matanya, terhanyut ke dalam buai permainan biolanya. Sosok gadis yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

Sakura mengernyit dikala lantunan melodi itu lenyap tiba-tiba. Ia membuka kedua matanya perlahan.

Dan—

Mata mereka bersiborok—_o__nyx_ bertemu _emerald—selama _sepersekian detik.

Mata Sakura membulat, melihat wajah yang begitu sempurna di hadapannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatapnya Sakura tanpa ekspresi, kemudian segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gadis itu.

"Kau siapa...?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar. Wajah _stoic_ masih ia perlihatkan, "kalau kau adalah seorang _maid_ baru. Ketahuilah bahwa _maid_ dilarang masuk ke taman ini." Ucapnya ketus sambil berjalan menuruni tangga gazebo.

Sakura yang masih tenggelam dalam rasa takjubnya terhadap Sasuke, menautkan alis mendengarnya. Sedikit rasa tidak suka ketika mendengar suara yang sungguh tidak ramah dari bibir pria di depannya.

_Padahal ia seperti pangeran yang selalu aku impikan. Tapi__ mengapa ia__ ketus sekali? Apa benar dia ini salah satu Tuan Muda yang tadi dibicarakan oleh para maid__?__ Siapa namanya? Sasuke?__—_gumam Sakura dalam hati.

Sosok itu berlalu pergi melewati bahu Sakura yang masih bergelut dengan pikirannya. Lalu terhenti tepat sebelum lebih jauh jaraknya dari Sakura.

"Jangan pernah mendatangi tempat ini lagi, Nona _**Maid**_." Ucap Sasuke sarkastis dengan penekanan pada kata 'maid'.

Mata Sakura terbelalak. _Hei, aku tahu dia bangsawan yang kaya. Tapi apa dia tidak diajarkan untuk bersopan di depan orang? Bahkan aku belum sempat mengenalkan diri padanya. Dan __tunggu__, dia bilang aku maid? __Seharusnya ia bertanya lebih dulu sebelum menyangka diriku sebagai maid! _

Sasuke beranjak pergi, menjauh—Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih merasa kesal terhadap Sasuke.

'_Apa-apan tadi? Sombong sekali…sikapnya jauh berbeda dengan Madam Mikoto!_'umpat Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

.

_Suatu hari, dirinya pernah bermimpi._

_Bermimpi bertemu pangeran tampan yang baik dan mencintainya sepenuh hati…_

.

.

.

Two hopeful **heart**s  
>two lands apart<br>**Together** there's no end  
>to what our dream can <strong>start<strong>.

.

...and **they **lived **happily ever after**.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N :**

Hehe, terimaksih bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview chapter kemarin.

Rizuka Hanayuuki/aya-na rifa'i/X-Chemical/Cutie white/gleeazure/Miyu-Mai Nanahara-Komiko/Devil's of Kunoichi/Fidya Raina Malfoy/noonaSyea/HarunoZuka/Sasusaku/Ichikawa Hikaru/Andromeda no Rei/4ntk4-ch4n/senayuki-chan/

maaf untuk review non-login saya tdk membalasnya... :(

Maaf jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan :'(.

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

Give me a Review or Critism :D

.


End file.
